Piecing Together Peace
by RayNicole
Summary: Catelyn had received bones of her husband but Tyrian Lannister, Hand of the Boy King, sends a member of the council to come clean. Could a war be prevented with the truth? George Martin owns A Song of Ice and Fire, I make no claim.
1. Chapter 1

Catelyn wanted to be alone with Ned on this night, _not Ned… his bones _she reminded herself. It did not look like him, nothing but his clothing resembled who this was. A tear fell down her cheek and onto his. She trailed her hand around his skull without making contact. Remebering his eyes that would look upon her as she trailed her fingers around his face, like she did. Her hand would move to his chest. She remembered the scars that covered parts of him. Wounds from the battles he fought; battles that didn't take him from her. She thought that would be what separated them, not a boy king. She remembered the feeling of his fingers running through her hair. He loved her hair. On nights she was too tired, he would brush it for her. His gentle stroke would comfort her to sleep. _Just one night is all I ask,_ she thought as more tears ran down her cheeks, landing on the bones; _I should have been there when… _she could not think the words. Knocking emitted from the door, she turned wiping her tears, "Who is it?" she asked, emotion heavy in her voice, she did not want company. She wanted to grieve for her loss, to let go of her strength for a moment.  
"I rather not speak through the door, Lady Stark." A soft voice came. She recognised it from somewhere. Walking to the door she opened it cautiously. A heavily silked figure stood with arms folded and head hooded and down to not reveal the person's identity, "May I speak with you alone, Lady Stark? My presence is not to be noted. Lord Tyrion would be most disappointed if word got out of my visit." The silks and the voice was enough for Catelyn to realise who the man was, Lord Varys. Standing back and nodding her head, he entered. He walked silently and pushed back his silk hood. He looked to the bones on the table, saying nothing.  
"Lord Varys, may I ask why you visit?" Catelyn eyed him suspiciously as she covered Ned's bones.  
"You may, but I will tell you anyway as I do not have long, so I will speak frank and fast. You see, Lord Tyrion sent me. I had some news for him not to long ago and he best thought you would be the one to hear of it and to make you an offer." He spoke quietly but quickly, "I will warn you, Lady Stark when I make this offer, you must decide quickly. Though, I do expect you will answer fast because I have what you want. Although, you will receive it no matter the answer, you will have a decision to make after." Catelyn was confused but nodded for him to go on. "Lord Tyrion sent you these bones of your "late" husband, but while they can resemble a man of the north with the clothing and a stark banner, they are in fact not Lord Stark's."  
Catelyn's eyes widened, she thought it did not look like Ned. She looked to the now covered body, "Where is my husband? I want him returned." Her voice was quiet and shaky with emotion.  
"I can take you to him, Lady Stark. He is not far from here, waiting for you." She looked to Lord Varys with questioning eyes. He sighed and began to explain, "He asked if I could save him, but I am no hero, I will tell you that. My little birds whispered to me that while Lord Stark was supposed to go to the Wall, it was still not safe to let him walk onto the Baelor. So, I found a man that could represent him. It wasn't too hard. The men in the cells did look quite a like. I switched them and used some of my own skills to disguise the man. I took Lord Stark away to recover." Catelyn's legs began to shake. Noting this, Lord Varys walked her to a chair to sit. _Ned… alive,_ "Lord Tyrion has asked me to return Lord Stark to you. The real one, not a fake. He was quite agitated that I had not told him sooner. But now, the offering is this, you pledge fealty to Jofferey return to the north and Lord Tyrion, Hand of the King, will fight for the North to be a separate kingdom and Sansa will be returned to you on the condition Jamie Lannister is returned. Lord Tyrion has arranged this with his father. Jofferey has not been told of Lord Stark's survival" Varys stopped momentarily, giving Catelyn the chance to take think.  
"What of Arya?" Catelyn asked, looking him in the eyes. Lord Varys straightened.  
"There is no sign of Arya, Lady Stark. That is another thing he asked me to be straight with you about. She could be anywhere. He has his own men searching for her, if that please you." Catelyn shook her head.  
"No, that does not please me. How can she be lost?" She yelled. Lord Varys walked over to the bones. After recovering her manner Catelyn dared to ask for the other offer, "What is the other offer?"  
He turned and continued carefully, "The other offer is to not pledge fealty and continue with your war, risk losing Lord Stark, your children and home. Sansa will not be returned on that note."  
Catelyn stared into open space, contemplating. Either way, she would have Ned but only one will return Sansa. There was only one option she knew, "When can I see Ned?"  
"We can leave now and you will have him in the hour, I promise you." He told her.  
"There is only one option… I will have to convince Robb when I return. What has Ned had to say on this?" She asked absently. Lord Varys nodded.  
"He wants to return home, Lady Stark. His life was nearly lost, his eldest at war, two youngest without their mother or father, a daughter lost, the other held captive and a wife amongst the danger of war. What option do you honestly think he would take? He has already been dishonoured. He cannot be shamed any more than he has been, Lady Stark." There was no humour in his voice, only the blunt facts.  
"You know my decision." She stood and looked him in the eye.  
"Of course, My Lady."  
"I will convince Robb. He will have no reason to fight once his father is returned along with Sansa. We will search for Arya ourselves. But, if this is not Ned, I will not hold back. I promise you."  
"I am hurt that you think I would bring you a false husband, Lady Stark. But, you have no reason to trust me."  
"That, I do not. Ned was betrayed in court. But, you did save him, My Lord, and I thank you." She gave him a smile, "Shall we go?" Lord Varys pulled on his hood when Catelyn pulled over her own cover as the left the room.

They left Riverun in haste. Hardly anyone noticed the figure walking beside her. Men nodded and greeted her as they walked the halls. Lord Varys led her over the hills and to the edge of a forest in silence. He dismounted swiftly and signalled for her to follow on foot. On entering, Catelyn could make out a light from a fire. She became clumsy in her anticipation. She had to use trees for support as she edged closer. Almost, she could make out a figure sitting on the ground, sharpening a sword. As she got closer, she could make out shoulder length hair, a cloak of grey and blue with fur out lining. When a stick broke under her foot, the man looked in her direction. Standing he walked towards her. "As promised Lady Stark." Lord Varys said as Ned came into full view.

For a while, they stood looking at each other. He looked like him. Cold eyes that showed the north clear to his bones. His beared, a little longer than she remembered but all the same, his small smile that he kept for his family. He took a step closer; but Catelyn took one back. He looked to the ground, when he realised that she was still not certain. It was too serial. Her husband returned to her, supposed to be beheaded and mounted on a spike. His leg was still bandaged for support of his injury after being trampled on by a horse, another result from dancing with lions. "Is it really you, Ned?" She asked tentatively.  
He looked up at her, a sad smile on his face and took an uncertain step towards her. "Ask me a question, Cat. Any question that I would know the answer to." He told her.  
She looked away, searching for a question Ned would know the answer to. It came to her quickly; it was something that only her, Ned and Maester Luwin was aware of. She was sure, no one else knew, save the person who sent her the letter. Looking at Lord Varys, who stood silently watching the horses.  
"On the night the Late King Robert feasted at Winterfell, who sent me a letter and what was the message?" She looked him in the eye.  
He gave a small smile, "It was from Lysa. She said Jon Arryn was murdered and that King Robert was in danger. She warned you of the Lannisters." He took a step closer, "We were talking before that, about Robert's proposal. I stood at the window when Maester Luwin came with the letter. We had just bedded before he came to the door." Catelyn looked Lord Varys who apparently was not listening. She returned her eyes to her husband and took the rest of the steps to embrace him. Silent tears left her eyes as she kissed his cheek. His hands, full of life, rubbed her back. "Cat, my love, I missed you." She realised he was crying as well. Pulling back, she looked into his eyes. Usually reserved, they now held fear. She wiped his tears before kissing him fully on the lips. Their arms wrapped around each other, holding onto one another, never wanting to let go.

Reluctantly, they pulled back but did not completely separate. They looked to Lord Varys, still looking at the horses, giving them what privacy he could. "Thank you Lord Varys. You have done me and my family a great kindness." Ned addressed him. Lord Varys turned and smiled kindly.  
"I ask only that I remain unnamed as Lord Tyrion has promised as well. I will take my leave. I will tell of your intentions to return North after pledging fealty to king Jofferey. I do suggest not waiting longer than necessary." He warned.  
"You have my word. I will pledge fealty. I do ask, that Sansa is ready to leave within three moons. That is when I will arrive. Thank you Lord Varys." Catelyn smiled. Lord Varys bowed silently. They watched him mount his horse and ride off. When they could no longer see him, they turned to each other.

"I thought I would never see your again." Ned whispered as he played with her hair. "You are thinner and look tired, my love." She smiled holding his hand in place as it moved over her cheek.  
"I have been busy helping Robb. You would be proud Ned. He reminds me much of you." He smiled at the thought of Robb being a successful ruler of Winterfell but frowned at the thought of his son leaving Bran to rule in his stead. "We must return before Robb takes another action and I must check on Father." Sadness took her eyes. She moved out of his arms and moved for the horse. Ned followed her.  
"Tell me about your father, Cat?" Ned asked.  
"He is unwell, Ned. When I saw him earlier, he thought I Lysa." Ned helped her mount before mounting behind her. Taking the reign he put the horse into a trot.  
"How long has he been in that state?" He enquired.  
"Long. They did not wish to tell me." Catelyn leaned into his chest to listen to his heart. "What of Arya, Ned?" Ned's jaw clenched. Arya was in his watch and he knew nothing of her location.  
"We will find her, my love. She may have tried to return home." Catelyn had become sleepy. The sound of Ned's heart soothed her.  
"I hope so." She answered sleepily, "I really do, Ned."  
"Sleep now, Cat. I know the way to Riverun." Catelyn tightened her grip on Ned's clothes as he rode to Riverun.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I am so sorry this has taken so long. So much is happening and I have so many stories I want to write. Not sure how this one will turn out though. Trying to update them all.

Catelyn remembered nothing of the ride to Riverrun, all she knew was her Ned was with her and in this moment that is all she cared about. She felt his heart beat and the warmth from him against her skin. The gates to the castle were opened for them on their sighting. Being the daughter of Hoster Tully had its perks she had to admit. There was silence in the yard when Ned steered the horse into the court yard. Many eyes were on them. Catelyn wasn't sure if it was from Ned's sudden reappearance or that she was being ridden into Riverrun. When Ned had dismounted she noticed him wince, but before she could ask him about it a commotion could be heard from the direction of the great hall when Ned helped her dismount.

As they got closer they both looked at each other as they realised the yelling was coming from Robb and the Blackfish, Brynden Tully. Catelyn walked ahead of her husband trying to make way through the crowd. "Make way." She said frustrated. Ned had grabbed her arm to slow her pace.  
"Slow down, My Lady." He looked down and sighed, "It would be best not to go barging in with me trailing. This will be a shock to Robb. Look at the people around us." He whispered. She took note of everyone's stare; the bewildered looks and confusion. Remembering Robb's reaction of the news of his father's death, _fraudulent death,_ she reminded herself,_ Ned is alive_. Catelyn knew it would not be best to barge in on an argument with Ned following her.  
She nodded to her husband. "Do you remember where the Godswood is, My Lord?"  
"I do."  
"Meet me there. I will get Robb alone if I can." Ned kissed her head and made to leave, "My Lord," Ned turned back, "I am unsure of where the other Lords are. Lord Umber is wondering around here, along with Lady Mormont."  
"I will be careful, My Lady." He turned and continued to make his way to the Godswood. She took note of his limp and thought it would be a priority to speak with the Maester here.

When she reached the Great Hall she slipped through the door quietly to observe the situation from behind a pillar. She first sought out Robb, who was bent over the table; papers and candles scattered with plates of food. Catelyn noticed a piece of paper scrunched in his hand as he brought it to his face. Tears were coming down her son's face. Immediately, she wanted to run to him but she thought better of it. "There is nothing left to do but…" the Blackfish's smoky voice came from the windows that looked over the rivers. She saw him looking out of them, his head resting against the frame and arms crossed.  
"Mother will be back… she must have needed space." Robb's voice was distant but as he looked up to his Great Uncle, his voice took volume, "Are you sure the Sept was checked?"  
Catelyn's Uncle turned, "Are you deaf? I have told you the Sept has been looked over many of times. The solar, court yard, her chambers… even all her hiding spots from a child." Brynden turned back to the window, his voice barely audible. "I have not a clue where she has gone. The bones of your Lord Father should not have been brought to her when she had no other."

Knowing she should not have listened for as long as she had, Catelyn walked out swiftly after pulling herself up to her fall height. The click of her shoes made both turn. Robb's face lit up without hesitation while her Uncle studied her. "I did not go far, Uncle. An old acquaintance had need of my attention." A smile broke out on her face as she looked to Robb, "Come my son, we have much to talk about and it cannot wait." Her voice broke a little with excitement. She noted her Uncle's look of disapproval, "It will not take long Uncle." She hoped he would not catch on to anything. Unfortunately, she knew he read her like book, near as well as Ned could.  
Robb looked sceptical of his mother's mood. He had not seen her like such in a long time. "Are you sure it cannot wait, mother? I promised Lord Umber I would do battle plans."  
"No it cannot." Catelyn took more of her 'mother tone' Ned referred it too, with Robb. Much like she referred Ned's tone as his "Lord's Voice" when he became serious, Robb knew not to answer back. "We may run into him on the way, he will understand my need to speak with my son." Obeying his mother, Robb left his side of the desk and followed her at the room. Brynden Tully watched after his niece as she left with her son almost bouncing with each step.

~ Eddard ~

Ned had pulled his hood up after he became conscience of the eyes following him. Undoubtedly, the citizens of Riverrun were familiar with his identity after marrying the eldest daughter of Lord Hoster Tully. Unfortunately, with many people having already seen him, news would break out of his return to the living. He knew what had to be done and fast. First priority was assisting Robb in securing his alliances. They needed trust more than ever. Second was Catelyn's promise. He did not like the thought of walking into Kings Landing and promising allegiance. But, it came with his next priority; retrieving his daughters. Sansa was still in Kings Landing, that much he and Catelyn knew… but Arya, _"Gods Arya, be safe." _He thought to himself.

Walking the halls of Riverrun was peaceful… too peaceful. Ned's mind rang with his thoughts and worries, like a war rang with steel and cries. The stone walls almost took him back to Winterfell, if it was not for the sun streaming through and the warmth of the air. Even Catelyn's chamber, the warmest in Winterfell, could not compare to the warmth of walking these halls. He hoped the Godswood was a little cooler at least. The familiar path to the Godswood was like a glimpse into the past. Leaving the morning after his Wedding to Catelyn, for a war he was not sure he would return from. She had walked with him, tension streaming off her, not aware of why he asked to come for a walk with him. Following his memory, outside of the castle and into the garden, Ned slipped into the Godswood quickly. His memory left him as he looked up at the two people sitting around the missing Heart Tree, which had been burnt thousands of years ago. It saddened him that so many had converted to the Seven and the Old Gods forgotten. However, the two people before him, Lord Umber and Lady Mormont were still devoted to the Old Gods.

At first, Lord Stark was not sure if he should approach, but he knew now was a better time than any to approach the two. He took a few steps forward and pulled his hood down to reveal his face. "Why does this not surprise me?" he said with little jest in his voice.  
Lady Mormont was the first to look up, her aged face revealing her fear and confusion; her mouth mimicking a fish. Lord Umber however, was not so quiet. His face displayed anger, "Are you such a fool to impersonate our King's deceased father?" Lord Umber's eyes blazed as he abruptly stood but Ned had not been surprised by Lord Umber's outburst.  
"Not such a fool to be your King's Father Lord Umber. Tell me Lord Umber, would an impersonator risk being revealed to House Stark's greatest and longest supporter?" Ned looked into the man's eyes. One wrong word and Ned would have a situation he was not sure he could take.  
Thankfully, Lady Mormont stood and walked forward, "Lord Stark… how can it be true? Your head was on a spike…" Ned could see her hope that he was in fact standing in front of her.  
He took her hands into his own, "Aye, My Lady it is true that I, Eddard Stark, is standing before you. I have had help over this past year. Turns out, the Lannisters do not have the support they think." He kissed her knuckles and released her hands. He walked a few paces and turned back them both, "Lord Varys helped me escape my death. He said it was not my time, I still had a role to play. I admit, I did not intend to stay away so long. The whole time I wanted to return to my wife… my children… to search for Arya." He whispered the last part.  
"Search for Arya, is she not with Lady Sansa in the Red Keep?" Lord Umber asked. Ned only shook his head.  
"We will find her My Lord." Lady Mormont said, placing a hand on Ned's shoulder. "King Robb will not rest until he has every one of your children back. He misses all of his family and now he has you."  
Ned gave looked into her eyes. She was so sure of what she said that he wanted to believe it but he knew what Catelyn had promised.

~ Catelyn ~

Catelyn linked arms with her son as they walked through the halls. He had attempted to ask a few questions but she dismissed them. She knew she was grinning like a mad woman, but she could not dismiss how she felt. She had her son and husband now, _two left then we can return to Bran and Rickon_. She stopped before nearing to close to the Godswood. "This is no trick Robb. I was sceptical but…" she looked into his eyes.  
"But what Mother?" Robb asked, not comprehending just yet. She shook her hand and walked further, leaving Robb in her wake. Rushing forward Catelyn could only think of her husband. Being in his arms and having him close. Robb grabbed her hand roughly, "Mother, you are making me worry, tell me please." She looked back at him.  
She smiled brightly, "Come Robb." He let go of her and followed her. The trees were thick but she could see three figures standing where most prayed to the Old Gods. She slowed when the clearing was closer and voice could be heard. Robb was close behind her. "Please, don't be rash." She told Robb, "Much has happened but I have no doubt that it is him." He gave no reply but the utter confusion on his face. Holding his hand, she gave it a squeeze and led him the rest of the way.

When the three came into view, Ned had his back turned discussing something with Lady Mormont. Catelyn felt Robb freeze and hold onto her hand tighter, much like he did as a child. Lady Mormont caught sight of her and Robb over Ned's shoulder and smiled. Bowing, she addressed them both, "My King, Lady Stark." Catelyn thought she will never get used to Robb's title now. She felt Ned should now have the title, but she knew him better. Ned turned, smiling at her and Robb. He couldn't remove his eyes from their son. Robb had changed so much, even she could see it. "Robb…" he chocked his son's name out. Looking at Robb now, Catelyn saw that he was trying to hold everything in.


End file.
